Parking Lot
by eyze08
Summary: Samcedes story ideas that I've started but can't continue at the moment. I've decided to park it here for now before it gets deleted in the Doc Manager.
1. Our Season - A Story of Life

**A/N: I know I'm crazy for starting a new story but I was watching a movie and this came to mind. I'm just parking this for now until I get some time to work on it.**

Sam sat on the bench holding on to his remaining belongings; an overnight bag and a backpack. He doesn't know how it happened, everything went downhill soon after his unemployment from his architecture firm and this morning his savings was now totally depleted leaving him with only 12 dollars and 75 cents in his pocket. His stomach growled from not having eaten anything since last night. The stress of trying to figure out what to do from this point on and the lack of money distracted him from having a meal. His hand went through his hair as he gave up thinking, his face found itself in his hands as he shook his head still not believing this is happening. He sat up and opened his eyes to something right in front of him. His vision finally adjusted and saw a bunch of daisies, he looked beyond the flowers and saw a black woman in hobo clothing holding the bouquet to his face.

"You look like you need to smile. Daisies always makes me smile, here take it." The plump dark-skinned woman smiled and shoved the flowers to him.

She nodded as Sam took the flowers and quickly left. Sam watched her retreating form noticing her bare feet as she walked through the grass. Sam rummaged through his overnight bag and pulled out his old sneakers before running after the woman.

"Hey!" Sam shouted which made the woman stop and turn around.

Sam ran over and stopped right in front of her.

"They're big but they'll keep your feet warm." Sam held out the sneakers to the woman.

The woman eyed the sneakers and then looked up to him.

"Thank you, but no thanks." The woman refused the gift and started walking.  
"Please I insist. It's the least I can do, you don't know what your gesture meant to me." Sam explained.  
"I always see you on that bench, but today it looked like you're carrying the world on your shoulders." Sam grinned to himself.  
"You don't know half of it, but today was just the worst." Sam don't know what's with the woman but he felt at ease talking to her.  
"Well then I'm all ears." The woman gestured for Sam to continue talking as she grabbed hold of his arm and started walking.

Sam gave the short version of his story and found himself sat on a bench in font of the woman's shopping cart filled with cans, bottles and newspaper. There was a small dog inside the shopping cart happily looking over them as Sam spilled his guts out to this woman.

"Well based on your story I say good riddance to your job. It was prohibiting you from doing what you love and finally being happy." The woman commented.  
"The real world doesn't run on dreams, money puts food on the table and roof over your head. I can draw all I want but unless someone takes notice of my creations then I'm simply a delusional bum." Sam sighed.

The woman stood up and pulled out a pair of sandals out of one of the plastic bags in the cart. She played with the dog for a little which the dog clearly loved and started pushing the cart. Sam looked at the woman confused and decided to stand up and run after her.

"Hey! So you're just leaving like that?" Sam asked.  
"Well it was clear that you have your future stamped in stone. I don't see the point of telling you how you can turn your life around when you're so determined to fail." The woman shrugged and continued walking.  
"Please, I need someone to talk to or I'll go insane." Sam begged.

The woman felt for Sam. She saw the defeated look in Sam and she couldn't help but feel the urge to help him.

"Come on, you're staying with me. We need to drop off these at the recycling center and then I'm taking you home." Sam wondered where this woman could possibly live but smiled at the thought of not being alone.  
"Uhmmm... Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Sam. Sam I am, I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam held out his hand to the woman in front of him.

The woman shook her head in disbelief but chuckled at his corny introduction. She eyed his hand before rolling her eyes and taking it in hers to shake.

"Hi Sam I am. The name's Mercedes, but you can call me Sadie just like daisy." Sam smiled and felt somewhat better already.


	2. Don't Love Me

**A/N: The oneshot I was working on that I put on hold until I finish my current fanfiction.**

I laid on top of him for what seemed like hours, I couldn't leave him there by himself; cold and alone. I closed my eyes and thought about our moments together, tears threatened to spill but I held them back not wanting him to see me cry. I smiled to let him know I am ok. I laid there still not wanting to move at all.

A year ago...

"Sam!" Mercedes whined.

"What? I'm just enjoying my lady, is that a crime?" Sam continued kissing Mercedes neck as his hands wandered up under her shirt.

"If it'll make you stop, yes it is a crime! We have to get back to studying; finals will be here soon before we know it." Mercedes tried to wriggle away from Sam's grasp.

"Mercy!" Sam pouted and held on to Mercedes tighter.

"I'll tell you what, we study first and for every subject we finish you get a reward." Mercedes cupped Sam's face in her hands and kissed his plump pouty lips.

Sam's face lit up and immediately hit the books.

Sam and Mercedes are finally together and happier than they've ever been. They've spent every minute they could with each other knowing that school will be over and soon they'll be off to college. Mercedes finally decided to head out west to Los Angeles to study Music at UCLA while Sam got a full football scholarship at TSU much to his own surprise. It was an unbelievable opportunity for him and Mercedes wouldn't let him throw it away to follow her to California. They agreed that they would make the long distance relationship work this time, knowing what it felt like not being in each other's lives. They have mapped out a complete schedule of who would visit who for each weekend of their freshman year and made plans to spend holidays together with their families. They agreed that Mercedes would fly to Tennessee and they would stay with Sam's family first and then make the 4-5 hours drive to Lima to be with Mercedes' family.

"I need a break!" Sam groaned as he rubbed his temples feeling an oncoming headache.

"Are you alright baby?" Mercedes asked concerned as she rubbed Sam's back.

"Yeah, I just need me some lovin' from my baby." Sam grabbed Mercedes' waist and started attacking her lips.

Mercedes groaned as the kiss deepened and heat starts to consume her body. They found themselves on her bed with Mercedes on her back and Sam happily settled between her legs. Sam's growing need becoming evident in between Mercedes' legs rubbing her now becoming soaked core.

"Baby, we can't my parents will be home soon." Mercedes managed to say as she pulled out of the kiss.

"And I thought you have a headache?" Mercedes added.

"Well you know research says that the best cure for a headache is an orgasm." Sam winked.

Mercedes playfully slapped Sam's chest and pushed him off her. Sam rolled to his side and laid next to her in silence holding her hands. The emerging headache earlier is now a full blown one, as much as he tries to not be affected by it Mercedes could feel that he is suffering.

"I'll get some snacks and something for your headache." Mercedes pecked Sam's lips before getting up and leaving her bedroom.

Sam writhe in pain breathing slowly in and out willing the pain to subside. He closed his eyes in hope that sleep would cure this but the throbbing pain continued engulfing him. Mercedes quickly came back with a food tray in her arms. She placed the tray on her bedside table and grabbed hold of the medicine and glass of water.

"Here take this, it'll help with the headache." Mercedes sat down next to Sam and handed him the medicine.

Sam sat up and popped the pills in his mouth then downed them with a glass of water. Mercedes gestured for him to put his head on her lap and started stroking his hair while she hums a lullaby.

"If you keep doing that you'll make me fall asleep." Sam said with his eyes closed.

"That's the idea!" Mercedes leaned down to kiss Sam's eyelids and continued with her gentle humming.

Sam was soon fast asleep and peaceful looking even. Mercedes slowly put his head on a pillow and went back to studying.

Sam has been asleep for a couple of hours now and Mercedes doesn't have the heart to wake him up just to tell him he has to go home. Her parents arrived soon after he slept and when they called for dinner they let Sam rest while her family sat down for their meal. Mercedes went back to her room and finished her homework and now she has been watching him sleep for the last 10 minutes stroking his hair and tracing the outlines of his eyes, nose and lips. She wondered how she managed to be without her heart, without him by her side. Her stomach knotted as she thought about college and the day they would be apart. She's dreading the goodbyes as memories of their earlier separation glistened her eyes with incoming tears. She looked up not wanting gravity to pull down her tears. She took his hand in hers and held it against her cheeks remembering the warmth they elicit when he cups her face. She snapped out of her reverie when someone softly knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Mercedes answered the knock.

"Honey it's almost bedtime." Mrs. Jones entered Mercedes' room and saw Sam still fast asleep.

"I don't have the heart to wake him mom. He looks exhausted." Mercedes pouted at her mom as she stood up and embraced her.

"He can sleepover and I trust you two will just sleep, nothing else!" Mrs. Jones looked at Marcedes sternly to show she means business.

"Mom look at him. I don't think anything would wake him and believe me I tried waking him up." Mercedes smiled.

"Ok, I trust you baby girl! I'll call the Hummel's to let them know Sam will be staying with us tonight. Good night honey." Mrs. Jones embraced Mercedes and kissed the top of her head before leaving her bedroom.

Sam was straining to open his eyes as the sunlight beamed through the windows. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and smiled as he felt something soft cuddled at his side. He looked to his right and saw the love of his life asleep next to him. He watched her for a while waiting for her to open her eyes, but when he couldn't wait any longer he started kissing her and soon she started kissing back, opening her eyes when Sam pulled back to look at her.

"Good morning beautiful!"

"I can get used to this, not the kissing without brushing first part, but seeing you first thing in the morning." Mercedes pecked his cheeks one more time and wriggled out of Sam's arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sam protested.

"Bathroom! I really need to pee and get ready for school. You should head on home and get ready too!" Mercedes rushed to the bathroom.

"Fine! I'll see you at school then." Sam shouted through the bathroom door.

"I love you baby! I'll see you at school, drive safe!" Mercedes replied.

"Oh! So it's like that now? You're not even going to give me a proper send off?" Sam protested.

Mercedes quickly washed her hands and opened the bathroom door. She jumped Sam and attacked his lips while wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back as hard and needy. Mercedes found Sam's hands trailing down her sides and ended up on her derrier. He cupped her backside and started squeezing earning a soft moan from her. She smiled and looked at Sam.

"Is that good enough goodbye for you Mr. Evans?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"It's good, but it can be better." Sam winked at Mercedes.

"Boy get your ass on home and put me down!" Mercedes tried to get down but Sam's hold on her was locked.

"I will, I just want to hold you for a few more minutes." Sam wrapped his arms back to Mercedes' waist and held her.

"I love you so much!" Mercedes whispered to Sam.

"I love you more!" Sam smiled as he kissed Mercedes before putting her down.

"I'll see you at school baby!" Sam ran out of her room and out of her house to his truck.

Mercedes stood at her window to watch him leave and wait for him to wave at her.

Graduation is finally over and soon it was time for Mercedes and Sam to go to their colleges. They were spending every waking minute with each other trying to make their separation less painful. They agreed that Sam would leave the day before Mercedes does. He will be driving to Kentucky first to meet with his family and then his family would accompany him to Tennessee. Mercedes will be flying to Los Angeles with her parents and they'll be staying in town for a few days to help her settle in her dorm.

"I can't leave you!" Sam held on to Mercedes tight as he burried his face on her chest.

"I don't want you to go too baby but we have to." Mercedes stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Life's unfair! Just when I finally got you back, we have to be apart again!"

Mercedes kissed Sam pouring all her emotion in the kiss to let him know nothing will separate them not even distance. Sam kissed her back and soon he was on top of her in her bed. Their hands roamed each other's body savouring every exposed skin as they removed each piece of clothing. They made slow passionate love that night staring deep in each other's eyes the whole time. Sam loved Mercedes whole heartedly pouring every fiber of his being with every thrust he made. Mercedes tried her best to keep the tears back with every moan that left her body. Their intensity reached the peak of their climax and soon her tears were met with his as they kissed each other deeply not wanting the feeling to subside. They slept in each other's arms putting to memory their scent and feel against their body. She was his perfect fit and he was her missing puzzle, together they are whole.

Morning came and Sam had to set off for Kentucky. Mercedes walked him to his truck squeezing his hand to stop herself from crying. He turned to Mercedes and pulled her in his arms. She hugged him tight and could no longer hold back the tears. His eyes were welling up and as soon as he lifted her chin to face him tears started streaming down.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there." Sam said as he started wiping the tears away.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Mercedes replied as she hugged him again and inhaled his scent for the last time.

"I love you so much Mercedes!"

"I love you Sam!"

They shared their last kiss before Sam told her to go back in the house.

"No! I want to see you off!" Mercedes protested.

"Baby! Please just go back in the house. You know I can't leave as long as you're out here with me!" Sam begged and Mercedes pouted.

"Ok then I'm not leaving, I'll just stay here and follow you to California!"

"No no, I'm going in now." Mercedes started pushing Sam to get in his truck.

Sam spun around and hugged her one last time.

"I will never stop loving you Mercedes Jones, you're stuck with me now." Sam could feel Mercedes' smile against his chest.

"I'm not stuck, you're my heart, I can't live without my heart." Mercedes looked up and let go of Sam.

"What? No more sugar?" Sam half-shouted as Mercedes started walking back to her front door.

"Not until we see each other again!" Mercedes blew a kiss to Sam and walked in her house.

Sam got in his truck and drove off thinking about the next time they would see each other.

Months passed and they have settled well in their school. Their plan was working well so far, they would call and text each other through out the day and skype at night. They saved money to pool it for ticket to see each other every weekend. The separation was hard but it made them stronger. Mercedes is slowly making a name for herself in college ever since she joined a band that is steadily gathering followers in the L.A. Club scene. Sam was doing great himself in college. He managed to keep his grades as well as become the football team's star quarter back in his freshman year. Mercedes would sometimes attend his weekend games and Sam would relish in his victory more when she is there to celebrate with him.

"Baby I'm sorry but I can't make it to your game this weekend. Mark booked us a gig when I specifically told him I'm going to watch your game! I am so mad at him but if we don't do it we might get blacklisted by the clubs.". Mercedes hit her head on her desk as she skyped with Sam.

"I'm disappointed too baby, but it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it. Come on, look at me." Mercedes lifted her head and looked at Sam on her screen.

"Smile for me?" Sam stuck his bottom lip and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Mercedes laughed and touched Sam's cheek on the screen.

"I love you so much Sammy!"

"I love you more Mercy!" Sam leaned in the webcam as if to make out with it.

"Sam that's nasty! You don't know how much bacteria lives on that thing!" Mercedes laughed.

Sam leaned back and touched his heart as if hurt that she wouldn't make out with him.

"Baby I promise next weekend will be special. " Sam grinned like a cheshire cat.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart!" Mercedes made an imaginary cross over her heart.

Sam was all nerves on the field. He can't help but feel that the opposing team was just picking on him and in a not so sportsmanship way. His body was tingling from soreness after being tackled for the umpteenth time this 2nd half. Sam's vision blurred as he saw 3 people coming his way, he tried to move but his feet felt heavy like lead. Sam felt the force hit him and as soon as he felt the ground against his back, darkness fully enveloped him.

Sam woke up on a hospital bed with wires stuck on him. Sam adjusted his vision but remained blurry. He saw figures of people inside his room and one of them moved closer when they noticed that he's awake.

"Sam honey, how are you feeling?"

"Momma is that you?" Sam asked reaching for her.

"Honey I'm right here." Mrs. Evans took her son's hand and held it between her hands.

"Momma everything's blurry, I can't see anything clearly!" Panic was evident in his voice as tears was spilling out of his eyes.

"Doctor! What's wrong with his eyesight?" Mrs. Evans called to the doctor as she now felt wetness on her face.

The doctor quickly moved towards Sam and flashed a light to his pupils.

"Sam, I'm Dr. Martin could you describe to me what you see. Is your vision just blurry or can you only make out outlines?" The doctor inquired.

"Just shapes and light." Sam composed himself to answer the doctor.

"I will setup some test so we can look into this further. But for now I suggest you take a rest, the trauma you sustained might have affected your eyesight. I'll be back tomorrow for the test." The doctor smiled at Sam's mother and left the room.

Mrs. Evans held her son and urged him to sleep.

Mercedes was at the airport waiting for her flight to Tennessee. She was in her dorm fixing her stuff for tonight's gig when she saw on the news that TSU's quarterback was rushed to the hospital unconscious. She called Mark in hysterics and told him she needs to go see Sam. He understood and told her to go and not to worry about their gig. Mercedes was uneasy as she clutched her phone waiting for any news on Sam. She has been in constant contact with Sam's parents as soon as she found out. Mrs. Evans was at the game during that time and Mr. Evans and the kids were about to drive to Tennessee when she called them. She told them she's flying out and would see them at the hospital.

Mercedes entered the hospital room and broke down as soon as she saw Sam attached to all the wires. Mrs. Evans left the room to give them some privacy while she go get herself some coffee. Mercedes walked towards Sam and settled herself on the chair beside his bed. She grabbed hold of his hand and tears started trickling down.

"Baby is that you?" Mercedes heard Sam speak.

"Baby I'm here!" Mercedes quickly stood and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Don't cry, I'm ok. I'm still here aren't I?" Sam tried to lighten the mood but it only made Mercedes cry even more.

"Baby please don't cry." Sam begged as he rubbed her back as she now settled in bed with him.

"I was so scared! I was thinking the worst and I didn't know what to do!" Mercedes cried some more and Sam held her closer.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam felt Mercedes smile across his chest.

"Boy you are definitely messed up. If I didn't know any better I would say this is one of your tactics to get me here in Tennessee!" Mercedes lightly slapped Sam's chest and Sam hugged her tighter.

"You know it babe! I'd do anything to have my Mercy time." Sam kissed the top of her head and soon the two fell into comfortable conversation.

Mrs. Evans came back in with Mr. Evans and the kids in tow. The Children ran up to their brother and latched themselves on him. Mercedes got off the bed with protest from Sam but Stacie replaced Mercedes spot and it wasn't a bad compromise.

"Could I speak with you outside?" Mrs. Evans nodded and followed Mercedes outside.

"What did the doctors say?" Mercedes held herself as she asked.

"They're having some test done tomorrow. Their initial check said he should be fine just a slight concussion but the vision blur was something unexpected so they needed further test done to eliminate possibilities." Mrs. Evans surprised herself how calmly she got through that.

Mrs. Evans rubbed Mercedes' arms as she saw the tears coming back.

"Honey don't cry. Sam is tough he'll pull through." She was now hugging Mercedes and rocking her slowly to stop her from crying.

The two women quickly went back in as soon as they composed themselves not wanting the children to think of the worst. They walked in the room and saw the Evans laughing hard at the children's antics. Stacie and Stevie were fighting who loves their big brother more. Mr. Evans was trying to mediate the argument while Sam listened amused.

"I'm sorry Stacie and Stevie, but I think I love your big brother more so both of you are just second to me!" Mercedes interjected and bothe kids didn't mind accepting defeat from her.

"If it makes any difference I love both of you equally so doesn't matter who loves me more!" Sam said as he held his siblings.

"But you love Mercy more we get it!" Stevie added.

"Not possible!" Mercedes said as she smiled at the kids.

"I love Mercy but that's a different kind of love so it doesn't mean I love her more than you or Stacie." Sam added.

"Well some times I love Mercy more than you, is that bad?" Stacie asked curiously at her brother.

The adults in the room chuckled and Mercedes hugged the little girl.

"Sometimes I love you more than your brother too, but that's not bad, it just means sometimes he's irritating you." Mercedes laughed.

"Ouch that hurts! I think I need a kiss to make it better." Sam pouted.

"Oh gross!" Stacie and Stevie said in unison earning another chuckle from the adults.

"We better leave you two. We'll be back in the morning, do you want anything for us to bring back?" Mr. Evans asked.

Mercedes and Sam shook their heads.

"Well call us if you need anything!" Mrs. Evans added.

"Don't worry I'll look after Sam." Mercedes smiled at his parents.

"I know I'm in good hands. Just rest up and I'll see you guys tomorrow, no pun intended." Sam smiled.

"Alright we're leaving. Good night you two." Mrs. Evans kissed Sam and then kissed Mercedes.

Mr. Evans and the kids did the same and left the two alone. Mercedes climbed back on the bed with Sam and placed her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking I never want to be away from you." Mercedes looked up and placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips.

"You know I'd be needing more than that after all I've been through!" Sam teased.

"Well tough luck! That's all you're getting for now and a lot of rest. Go to sleep baby, I'll lie next to you until you fall asleep." Mercedes started humming a song for Sam.

"I don't want you to go, just stay like this with me."

"Ok, I won't go."

Mercedes woke up when a nurse came in to check on Sam. She got off the bed carefully making sure she didn't wake up Sam. She sat in the chair as the nurse did her routine check and smiled at Mercedes when she was done.

"His vitals are normal, Dr. Martin will come by around 9, if you need anything just come look for me at the nurse's station." Mercedes nodded as she watch the nurse leave the room.

A couple of minutes later the Evans entered the room with breakfast in tow. Mrs. Evans smiled at Mercedes as she quickly went to check on her son. She stroked his hair as she watched him sleep and kissed his cheek before returning to her husband's side who was distributing the food.

"Honey come and eat something." Mr. Evans called for Mercedes to join them.

Mercedes happily went over to the Evans and joined them in their meal. She loved them dearly and they love her so she was never treated less than actual family. They knew their son's love for Mercedes and clearly saw the same affections being reciprocated. They have already thought of her as their daughter and being around her was comforting in itself for them. They laughed and talked while having breakfast, Sam's current condition was placed at the back of their minds as they enjoyed their meal.

"Hey I thought you guys are looking after me, what do I have to do to get some breakfast here!" Mercedes' head snapped towards Sam and a wide smile appeared on her face as she saw Sam looking at her.

"Hey baby!" Mercedes stood and made her way to his side.

"I missed you." Sam hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"You feeling better?" Mercedes inquired.

"Now that I can see you, definitely!" Sam grinned at his girlfriend before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey none of that there are kids present!" Mr. Evans teased which made Mercedes blush and Sam held her tighter.

"Don't listen to your father he's just jealous." Mrs. Evans lightly slapped her husband's arm and kissed on the cheek soon after.

The family were talking animatedly when Dr. Martin entered the room with an orderly following him pushing a wheelchair.

"Good morning! How are you feeling Sam?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Much better this morning. My vision is back but still a bit blurry." Sam answered truthfully.

"I promise we'll get to the bottom of that. I need to get Sam ready for the tests. I'll bring him back as soon as we're done." Dr. Martin addressed Sam's family.

Mercedes helped Sam off the bed and kissed him on the lips. Mercedes looked worried as Sam sat down in the wheelchair.

"I'll be back soon babe. Stop worrying." Sam reached out for Mercedes as she walked slowly to him.

"I know! Go now so you can get back to me quicker." Mercedes placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips before the orderly wheeled him out.


End file.
